Hall of Mirrors
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, Gumo, and Rin get a dare to enter the Hall of Mirrors, for there are rumors going around that the place is haunted by a Demon. They accept the dare, thinking that it's a bunch of bull, but what happens when they enter? Char death, sorta
1. Chapter 1

**Heather: Normally, it's me who writes and Alice who edits, but we switched it this time! Alice had this idea for a while so she decided to type it up and send it to me.**

**Alice: Yup! : 3**

**Heather: So, anyway, most credit goes to Alice!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCALOID.**

**Heather: Yeah, we know.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCALOID.**

**Alice: We get it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCALOID.**

**Heather: SHUT THE FUCK UP.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCALOID.**

**Alice:…should we get Tei?**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCALOID**

**Heather: Yeah. HEY, TEI, MIKU IS DISGUISING HERSELF AS THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tei: NICE TRY, MIKU, BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY! DIE!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO, GET AWAY! AAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FAAAAAAACE!**

**Alice and Heather: e.O**

**Alice: A little too gruesome there, Tei.**

**Tei: *covered in blood* this isn't Miku, is it?**

**Heather: Nope.**

**Tei: Fuck all of you! *drops knife angrily and stomps away***

**Disclaimer:…*gargle gargle***

**Alice: That's better! Enjoy while we dispose of the body~!**

**Ryu: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DISCLAIMER?**

**Alice and Heather: Uh…RUN!**

**Ryu: GET BACK HERE!**

Hall of Mirrors

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Gumi asked, "I mean we could turn back now!"

"I-I agree with Gumi, this place is really creepy!" Miku said, trembling all over with fear.

"Ah come on, you big babies! We accepted the dare and there's no way I'm giving up my road roller or my oranges for a whole month!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with determination.

Before all of this, Miku, Gumi, Rin, Mikuo, and Gumo were teased at how they never took things seriously and needed a good scare. Because of that, they accepted a dare about having to investigate an abandoned hall of mirrors that was said to have a Demon living in it in the middle of the night. If they turn back, they have to give up their most precious items for a month. Len had begged Rin not to go, and for the first time in his life, didn't give in to Rin's pleas or demands. Of course, being the stubborn girl she was, she went anyway.

But this time, without Len, making her feel a little bit scared. Although, she did have Mikuo.

"Yeah and there's no way I'm giving up my leeks for a month either just because of a silly Demon rumor!" Mikuo added.

"Or my carrots!" Gumo whined.

"Right. So you willing to give up your most precious items just because you're both scared?" Rin asked.

Miku and Gumi looked with worried expressions before finally sighing in defeat.

"No..." They mumbled with their heads bowed.

"Alright, then we're going inside!"

Rin opened the door causing it to make an eerie creaking noise that sent chills down everyone's spines. They all stared down the dim corridor made entirely of mirrors. Even the floor was a giant mirror!

For a while, no one said a word until Mikuo decided to break the silence, grinning to the others.

"ECHO!" He yelled, causing the word to bounce off the mirror walls.

"Hey, let me try that!" Gumo said, "MIKUO'S AN IDIOT!" once again, the words bounced off the mirrors.

"Hey!" Mikuo shouted causing the others to laugh.

"Okay, let's just go in and get this over with!" Miku said starting to feel a teensy bit more confident.

"Yeah, Miku's right." Mikuo said, nodding. He thought he heard a giggle, but thought it was Miku so he ignored it.

Everyone else agreed and entered the hall of mirrors. The door automatically closed behind them causing the others to jump.

"I-it was probably just the wind." Gumi said.

"R-right!" Gumo said nodding his head as they continued to walk deeper into the maze, taking any path at random.

Although, they all knew that they were indoors, and there was no wind, making them all much more scared.

**A few minutes later**

"Hey, didn't we pass through here already?" Gumi asked, looking around.

"What makes you say that?" Miku asked.

"Gumo's sentence 'Gumo was here' on the mirror. We've been here!" Gumi exclaimed, looking at Gumo's sloppy handwriting and her doodle of a carrot.

"Alright that settles it! We're going in circles!" Rin yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Tell us something we don't know." Mikuo muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go down that path, I'm pretty sure we didn't go that way yet." Miku suggested pointing at a path that was wider than the others.

"Weird, I didn't see that hall last time we past here. Have you guys?" Rin asked.

The others shook their heads. "Oh well doesn't matter! Let's just go!" She then said and walked down the path.

The others shrugged and followed the blonde haired girl.

"Jeez, how long is this path?" Mikuo groaned after a few minutes of walking down the same path.

The others shrugged and kept on walking. Miku was behind the rest of the group and noticed something strange about a certain mirror; her reflection was going the opposite way. Confused, she walked back to the mirror and observed her reflection for a while. She was just about to conclude that it was just her imagination until the reflection smiled psychotically and changed its form. The teal haired girl let out a terrified scream that alarmed the other VOCALOIDS.

"Miku, what's wrong?" Mikuo asked his sister who was almost as pale as a ghost.

"M-m-m-m-my r-r-r-ref-flection!" She answered in a whisper pointing at the mirror.

The others gasped. In the mirror was a life sized rag doll that resembled a girl about nine years old with black hair in pigtails flashing a psychotic smile.

"Fufufufu~ my my, looks like we have visitors! Why don't you come over to this side and play with me? I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun!" The reflection said in a sweet yet menacing voice.

"Th-thanks, b-but we'll pass." Rin answered, starting to feel less brave every minute.

I mean who wouldn't be scared when a doll version of a nine year old in a mirror starts smiling psychotically and talking?

The reflection then frowned as if she was disappointed. Blood poured out of her button eyes as if they were her tears and she lowered her head,

"Oh. I-I see..." She mumbled, looking very upset.

Suddenly her frown turned back into a psychotic smile, "Ah well, looks like I'll just have to do this by force!" She said and started to laugh psychotically again.

It reminded Miku way too much of Tei for comfort. God, yesterday was horrible when Master had her come over for a visit…

"W-wait! What do you mean?" Gumo yelled as the girl start to disappear.

The girl just laughed harder as the mirror turned back to normal. The laugh was still loud and clear and seemed to come from every direction. Miku, traumatized by what just happened, mindlessly stumbled backwards and bumped into another mirror. Suddenly, two hands shot out of the mirror and grabbed Miku by the throat and the mouth. Before anyone could react, she was pulled in but not before she let out a muffled scream.

XxxxxXxxxxx

Back at the VOCALOID mansion, everyone was asleep dreaming of their favorite character items. That is, everyone except one VOCALOID. A boy tossed and turned in his banana shaped bed, cold sweat trickled down his face and started to mumble in his sleep. "M-Miku..."

XxxxxXxxxxx

The remaining VOCALOIDS were stunned, they couldn't believe their eyes on what they just saw and didn't want to. Suddenly, just as soon as Miku disappeared through the mirror, she reappeared on the other side with her back turned to the others and seemed to be staring at her shoes. Mikuo gasped, relief flooding over him as he ran to the mirror, pounding on it with his fists.

"MIKU! CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ME, MIKUO!" He shouted and pounded harder on the glass hoping the noise reached the teal girl's ears.

It must have, for Miku raised her head,

"Mikuo? Is that really you?" she asked, her voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"Miku! Oh thank God you can hear me!" Mikuo said, relieved smile on his face as he started to chuckle nervously. He stopped dead when Miku started giggling which eventually turned into a psychotic laughter that sounded similar to the girl's.

"Thank god that you can hear my voice, too, because now..." she slowly turned around, "now I can..." The group of VOCALOIDS gasped in horror at what they saw.

Miku now looked like a rag doll also similar to the nine year old girl with a psychotic smile and black button eyes. "Now I can invite you to play with us!" she said with a corrupted giggle.

Mikuo slowly backed up, horrified at what his sister had become. The rag doll Miku started to look confused at this.

"What's wrong, Mikuo? Weren't you relieved that I was okay a second ago?" she asked, her voice filled with malice as she tilted her head to the side.

"Y-you're not Miku! Where is she? What did you do to her?" Mikuo yelled his question.

Miku looked even more confused.

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?_ I'm_ Miku!" She replied happily.

"No, you're not her! The real Miku never acts like this! Now, give me back my sister!" He demanded.

The rag doll paused for a bit, and then, her button eyes poured out the same bloody tears.

"Oh woe is me! Brother doesn't recognize me!" she cried.

The nine year old girl appeared and took Miku's hand,

"Don't worry nee-san! Maybe he'll understand after he plays with us! Fufufu~" the girl said.

Blood stopped pouring out and the doll's face once again had a psychotic smile,

"That's right, why don't you play with us, nii-san~!" The Miku doll said as a hand went past the mirror and was about to grab Mikuo when Rin grabbed his hand and started running along with Gumo and Gumi.

They ran for about a few feet when Mikuo fell right through the mirrored floor like it was liquid, with Rin still holding on to him.

"Mikuo!" Rin yelled holding tightly to the one she had a crush on.

The green haired twins came to try and help Rin pull the teal haired boy out. Unfortunately, he was being sucked in no matter what.

"Rin let go or you'll be pulled in, too!" Mikuo shouted as he sank further into the mirror, but that only made Rin hold on tighter.

"I won't let go because you're my friend and...and...I-I love you!" Rin said with tears in her eyes.

Mikuo smiled sadly.

"I love you too...Rin-chan." He managed to lean out of the mirror just enough to kiss Rin goodbye before forcing her hand away from him and sinking into the mirror.

"Mikuo! No! This is a joke, right? It has to be a joke!" Rin said looking at the green haired twins with hopeful eyes.

No one made contact with them. Rin broke into tears and started pounding on the glass like Mikuo did.

"MIKUO YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" No response. "I can't take this anymore! Just let me out of here!" she added, about to break down.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain go across her face. Rin looked up to see a frustrated Gumo standing in front of her.

"Rin, pull yourself together! Miku and Mikuo are gone! There's nothing we can do about that! Obviously, crying and moping isn't going to help either!" He said with a stern voice.

That made Rin come back to her senses. She wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Thanks Gumo, I really needed that." she said

"No problem. You would've done-" He was interrupted when the whole place started shaking.

Almost immediately, a giant wave emerged from the floor and was rushing towards them. The trio looked at each other and shouted, "RUN!" and started running at top speed down the corridor.

They ran as fast as they can to avoid getting caught by that wave until a hand came out and grabbed Gumo by the ankle causing him to fall face first onto the cold hard floor. Gumi, noticing this, stopped and turned around.

"Gumo!" she screamed and was about to run back to him if it weren't for Rin having a death grip on her wrist. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she kept yelling at Rin.

Gumo, noticing, yelled,

"GO, JUST RUN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Gumi, hearing this, stopped struggling, "but Gumo-"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" were the last words he said before the wave swallowed him and he disappeared.

"GUMO! GUMO!" Gumi screamed still attempting to run to the place where Gumo had disappeared.

"He's gone, Gumi, there's nothing we can do about it." Rin said quietly.

"Fufufufu~ 3 down, 2 to go! This game is so fun!" the girl's voice said happily.

"Just who the hell are you and why are you doing this?" Rin said, very annoyed.

The girl stopped laughing,

"I'm lonely. I don't have any friends. So that's why I'm making some right now! Why don't you join us? You're missing out on everything! We'll play forever and ever and never get tired, hungry, or age! So that will mean we're practically toys! Fufufu~" Then, three figures appeared in a mirror in front of them.

Gumi and Rin's eyes widened when they realized who they were,

"MIKU, GUMO, MIKUO!" Rin shouted horrified that they became just like Miku.

"Wh-what happened to all of you?" Gumi asked quietly.

"Yuki-chan turned us into what we are now! At first it hurts a lot but then it was painless. Now, we can play forever and ever! Isn't that great?" Miku said with a sweet yet dark voice.

"Y-Yuki...chan?" Rin asked.

They all smiled innocently,

"That's right! Yuki-chan, our new friend! She was the one who invited all of us to play!" Mikuo answered cheerfully.

"You should join us Rin-chan!" Gumo said.

"That's right, you should join us!" Mikuo and Miku said at the same time.

"Join us, Rin-chan!" they said altogether as three pairs of hands sprung out of the mirror aiming for Rin.

"RIN!" Gumi yelled and pushed her out of the way only to get caught herself.

"GUMI!" Rin shouted as her best friend was getting dragged closer and closer to the mirror.

"D-don't worry about me Rin! Just save yourself!" Gumi said.

Just as she was about to be pulled in, she added, "Besides, I get to be with my brother." Rin, eyes wide and trembling furiously clutched her head and fell to her knees crying uncontrollably.

"Th-this is j-j-just a b-bad dream right? I-I'm going to wake up the next morning to see everyone still here right? Right? I-it's just a dream! It's just a dream!" she said to herself.

She then started to laugh crazily. "That's right; it's all just a dream! That means none of this is real! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" she yelled as she punched the glass as hard as she could, causing the mirror to break.

She laughed harder and harder with each mirror she shattered until one shard grazed her arm, causing her to wince in pain and stare at the bleeding cut with wide eyes. She fell to the ground letting tears escape.

"I-it's not a dream...if it was then I shouldn't feel pain..." Rin let out a cry of frustration and slammed her fists on the broken mirror floor "I'll never see them again…" she said quietly.

"Of course you will!" The girl known as Yuki exclaimed, "Follow me and I can take you to them! They really miss you and want you to join us! We'll be best friends forever! Wouldn't you like that very much Onee-san?" Yuki asked extending her hand out to Rin, gesturing her to take it.

She frowned when Rin hesitated. She then spoke with a hypnotic voice,

"Forget about all your worries and fears. Leave them behind in this world and come over to this world where no one will ever worry about a thing. It's paradise! I'm sure that everyone will be overjoyed to see you, and so will you." Rin's eyes suddenly turned blank and glazed over as she turned her head to Yuki,

"Really? Is that true?" She said in a very calm voice.

Yuki smiled an innocent smile,

"Of course! We'll all be one big happy family, and that includes you, too! Leave this world tainted with darkness and come over to this clean and pure paradise where everyone will be waiting for you with open arms! Doesn't that sound nice?" She asked knowing Rin will agree no matter what, once she was under her spell.

"Yes...I guess that's true...nobody cares about me in this world anyways..." Rin said in a flat monotone voice as she got up and took Yuki's tiny fabric hand.

"Shall we go now?" Yuki asked her.

Rin nodded her head, ignoring a voice begging her to snap out of the trance she was in and run. Yuki smiled and led Rin into the mirror.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you very soon, Mikuo..." Rin thought as she turned into one of them.

XxxxxXxxxxx

Back at the VOCALOID mansion, Len kept tossing and turning in his bed,

"Rin...snap out of it...you're under her spell...hurry up and run..." He mumbled.

He already saw horrible images of Miku, Mikuo, Gumo, and Gumi getting drawn into a mirror and turning into rag dolls. The last thing he wanted was for Rin to turn into one of them. His pleading was futile when Rin still had a blank vacant look in her eyes as she took the young girl's tiny fabric hand and was led into the mirror where she turned into one of them.

"Rin..No...Rin...RIIIIINN!" He yelled from the top of his lungs as he got into a sitting position.

He breathed heavily as cold sweat trickled down his face. A few seconds later, all the VOCALOIDS who were woken up by his yelling came into his room.

"Len, what's wrong?" Luka asked looking very worried.

Len looked traumatized and was shaking furiously.

"R-Rin...where's Rin and everyone else who investigated the hall of mirrors?"

"Len, why are you asking th-" Meiko started to asked

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Len screamed, tears falling down his face.

All the VOCALOIDS looked at each other,

"They haven't returned yet, Len." Kaito replied.

Len lowered his head, the shadows of his bangs covered his eyes as he gripped his bed sheets,

"Oh..." He mumbled a few more tears escaping his eyes.

"Len, why are you asking this? Are you saying we should go look for them?" Meiko asked, that only made him grip the bed sheets tighter.

"Don't bother." He mumbled drawing in a shaky breath.

"Why?" Asked Teto, getting more worried about the other VOCALOIDS along with everyone else.

"B-because...because..." Len started, tears were now pouring down like a waterfall.

"Because of what, Len? SPIT IT OUT!" Meiko shouted causing the blonde VOCALOID to flinch.

"Because…they were taken away by the Demon."

**A/N: Awesome, right? APPLAUSE FOR ALICE! Before you do anything, you see that little button beneath this message? If you click it, you can play with us forever! Fufufufu~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heather: Being the awesome people that Alice and I are, we decided to make another chapter! Yay! And now this is turning into a whole series…anyway, we hope you enjoy it! Anika is Alice's OC and soon my OC will come into the picture. Anyway, review please!**

**Alice: Yeah! Be awesome people!**

**Tei: Yeah!**

**Heather: Tei, what are you doing?**

**Tei: I was bored.**

**Heather and Alice: …oh well, you can be the disclaimer! Since we had you kill the other one…**

**Ryu: DAMN YOU THREE!**

**Tei:…yeah. Anyway, once again it was Alice who writes, Heather who edits, blah blah blah, I don't give a damn, and they don't own VOCALOID, blah blah blah. There, you happy?**

**Heather: …why are you my favorite?**

**Tei: Because…I want to kill Miku?**

**Heather: Well, yeah, that.**

**Miku: HUH? You don't like? WAH!**

**Heather: I like Mikuo :3**

**Miku: That's just cold! D:**

**Mikuo: Ha-ha! I have a fan girl! **

**Heather: you have a lot of fan girls…but not as much as Len, and Kaito, and Gakupo, and-**

**Mikuo: yeah, yeah, I get the point.**

**Tei: …HATSUNE'S!**

**Mikuo: Craaaap. RUN MIKU, RUN!**

**Tei: *chases after them* DIE!**

**Len: …-_-U**

**Chapter 2**

"They were taken away by the Demon." Len finished.

The room was silent for a moment, and the others were staring at Len like he grew a second head.

"Len, that's crazy! You know that Demons don't exist!" Meiko said harshly.

"Meiko's right, Len, I think that nightmare just got the best of you." Luka said.

"B-But it wasn't a nightmare! It was a vision, I know it!" Len protested.

"Oh this reminds me of the time I had a vision! Well, I thought I had a vision. All my precious ice cream had gotten abducted by aliens, but when I checked on them this morning, they were still there! It turned out to only be an illusion of my greatest fear!" Kaito exclaimed proudly.

Everyone looked at him with a weird look on their faces but then turned back to Len.

"Kaito made a...very weird point there, Len. Maybe it's just an illusion of your greatest fear since, well, Gumo, Gumi, and Mikuo are your three best friends, Miku is the girl you're in love with, and Rin is your twin, your other half. So, maybe what you fear most is losing them." Luka said trying to calm him down.

Len still didn't look convinced.

"Besides, if anyone and I mean ANYONE, upsets my Len-Len, I'll stab them to a bloody pulp!" Tei exclaimed making Len laugh a little and forced a smile that surprisingly looked real.

"Thanks guys, I feel a lot better now, sorry for waking all of you up." Everyone smiled at Len.

"No problem Len, you would've done the same if we were in your situation." Gakupo said, making everyone else nod.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should all go to bed. Remember, some of you have school tomorrow." Luka said causing all of the younger VOCALOIDS to groan.

"C-can I skip school tomorrow Luka nee-san?" Len asked causing Luka to glare at him.

"Absolutely not! You can't just skip school because of a little nightmare! You're going to school tomorrow, and that's final! Now all of you, off to bed!" Luka commanded all mother like.

Everyone sighed and left Len's room, Haku was the last to leave, but she stopped at Len's doorway.

"Len, don't worry about a thing, I'm sure that tomorrow morning Miku, Rin, Mikuo, Gumi, and Gumo will be in the dining room happily scarfing down their food!" Haku said causing Len to smile.

"Thanks Haku, that really helps."

"Anytime." Haku said and flashed an actual smile at Len before closing his door.

Right outside Len's room, Haku sighed,

"At least I hope they'll come back tomorrow..." she thought and went to her room.

When Len heard the footsteps fade away, he started to sob silently to himself.

"If all they said was true, then why can't I feel your presence anymore, Rin?" He asked himself as he cried himself to sleep.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

Len ran as fast as he could up the stairs as the school bell started to ring. He had never been late for school in his entire life, despite all the fan girls chasing him on his way there. But who could blame him? This morning, Rin and the others hadn't returned which made him more depressed. Luka, who was very worried by that point called the police to report them missing.

Len ran as fast as he could and barged through the doors right before the bell stopped ringing.

"Phew, safe!" He said while panting.

It was then he realized everyone was staring at him. The next thing he knew, everyone started crowding around him asking questions.

"Len! I heard Rin, Gumi, Gumo, Mikuo, and Miku went missing last night! I feel so sorry for you!" Wow, word spreads fast.

"Len when do you think the police will find them?

"You said that they went to investigate that hall of mirrors, you don't think the Demon exists, do you?" Len sweat dropped at all the questions until a familiar voice shouted,

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT PEOPLE, BREAK IT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE HE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" everyone looked over to see a white haired boy with one blue eye and one green eye.

It was Piko!

Everyone looked at each other and mumbled an apology to Len and sat down at their desks. Len sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Piko, you saved me there!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Piko was also one of Len's best friends.

"Well, anyways, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"We're getting a transfer student today!" Piko exclaimed.

Len's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard-" Piko got interrupted when their teacher opened the door and stood there out of breath.

"S-sorry I'm late, I got a flat tire on the way here and had to run here." He said, then regained his strength and continued,

"Right before we start class, we have a new student, she came from Hokkaido and was supposed to be a 7th grader but since her IQ was extremely advanced, she skipped a grade, so I expect everyone to treat Nobara-san like a normal 8th grader."

"Yes, sensei!" Everyone in the class said at the same time

"Well then, come on in and introduce yourself." He said, gesturing for the transfer student to come in.

Every boy (except Len and Piko) gasped and blushed as she walked in. It was a petite girl that looked more like a 12 year old and had sakura pink hair tied in two shoulder length pigtails with a strawberry red ribbon. She wore the same school uniform for girls, which was an ordinary red and blue sailor shirt with a small bow and a pleated skirt with pockets, but had a pair of short shorts underneath the skirt, and her eye color looked to be an ocean blue, but if you looked closely, you could see one was emerald green like Piko's, though she had an emotionless and cold stare in them. She introduced herself in a bored emotionless voice that sounded like Teto and Miku's voices combined.

"My name is Anika Nobara. It is nice to meet you all." She said and bowed.

"Alright Nobara-san you can sit next to Kagamine-san. Kagamine-san, please raise your hand." Len did what he was told.

The minute Anika saw him she stared with wide eyes at him for a moment, but then returned to her emotionless expression and walked over to the desk next to Len.

The whole class was normal so far until the teacher's back was turned to the students. Len was minding his own business taking notes until a crumpled piece of paper landed on his desk. Confused, he opened it and read the note,

_'Meet me behind the school during lunch. _

_I need to talk to you about something important._

_-Anika'_

Len looked at Anika who glanced at him with a look that seemed to ask _'well?'_ and wrote a note and passed it to Anika.

_'I'll go if you tell me what is so important!_

_-Len' _

Anika sighed and wrote something down and passed it to Len,

_'I need to tell you in private, and just in case you get any ideas, it's not a confession! -_-;_

_-Anika'_

Len chuckled to himself and wrote,

_'Fine, I'll go!'_

_'Good.'_

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

Len walked to the back of the school during lunch just like Anika had instructed. As expected, Anika was waiting there.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Len asked.

Anika looked at him with her usual bored expression and fished for a picture in her skirt pocket and showed it to Len.

"Does this person look familiar to you?" she asked.

Len gasped when he saw it, it was a girl that looked about nine years old with black hair tied into short pigtails. She had cheerful brown eyes and a matching cheerful smile. Len snatched the picture from Anika's hand and stared at it bug-eyed.

"Sh-she's the same girl that appeared in my vision!" Len thought, and as if Anika was reading his mind she told him,

"Yuki Kaai is her name, just letting you know, she used to be a grade schooler that used to go to go to that old and abandoned school across the street. Yes, she was the living rag doll you saw in your vision." Len looked at her surprised and was about to say something but Anika stopped him and looked around.

When she finally confirmed that no one was around she sighed in relief.

"You know, I once heard a story about a young wolf that traveled in a pack with her friends." she started.

Len looked at her with a confused look at first but then realized what she was trying to do and motioned her to move on.

"The wolves were great friends to each other always getting along, bearing anything together. They were the most loyal friends a wolf could have. At least, that's what that young wolf thought. One night they went into a cave entrance that led to a maze like labyrinth. The walls and ground were so shiny and smooth, it was almost like mirrors. The young wolf thought they were going exploring again and followed them. When they got deep enough in the maze, though, her friends clawed and scratched at her. They clawed out her eyes and pulled at her beautiful black fur. They told her she didn't have any friends from the start and never will. At the end she had so many scratches you could barely see her skin and handfuls of her fur were ripped off. Her once good friends took off, leaving her there to die. In the end, her body was never found, and from then on, whenever an animal wanders into the mirror labyrinth, they would never be seen again. All the animals in the forest say that there was a Demon that looked like a rag doll living inside the walls of the caverns, taking in victims one by one...and do you know why, Len?" Anika turned her head to Len.

"Because the wolf was lonely." He answered, remembering what Yuki had said in his vision.

"Partially that, but, it was because of what her friends said to her. She believed she would make friends no matter what it takes, and eventually, that thought twisted the young wolf's mind." Anika explained.

"You probably also heard of the story where 5 kittens accepted a dare to investigate if the rumor was true or not but never came out. One of the kitten's brothers had a vision that showed what happened that night and told his family but they didn't believe him. You heard that story, right, Len?"

He nodded.

"Well you probably didn't hear the second half of it yet. It seems that the wolf is very angry about somebody kind've being inside the labyrinth, yet is still here, alive and well to talk about it. Now the wolf will try to get the kitty and his family to become friends and play with her forever along with the other kittens that were turned into dolls. If you make her angry she won't hesitate to kill you even if you're her friend. To her, you're only a doll that if broken, can be replaced. She twists her victim's minds and consciousness to do anything she wants them to do. Uses animals like dolls." Len gulped, knowing what she meant, but let her continue.

"I want to help the kitten, so I brought this charm with me to school." Anika took out a charm that looked, despite it glowing in broad daylight, like a small plain blue diamond the size of a quarter connected to a gleaming silver chain.

"It's called the Jewel of Mirrored Lives, which makes the wearer immune to the wolf's corrupted spell, and gives the holder the power to break the spell, and protect the ones he loves from it. Only the cat who had the vision is the one able to hold this charm and its powers. It's also impossible to drop, but if the charms gone, but the chain turns to a gold color, the cat has nothing to worry about. But if it's gone and the chain turns black, that means that cat's screwed, and has to find it immediately." Anika handed the charm to Len.

"Right now, I can't find the cat, but maybe, you'll have better luck. I'm trusting you to find that cat, and fasten this charm around his neck, got it?"

"Yes I understand." Len replied.

Anika smiled a half smile,

"Good."

"Wait, Just who are you and how do you know all this stuff? And why me?" Len questioned.

Anika didn't respond. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew at them causing Len to shut his eyes but he heard a voice inside his head,

"That, you'll have to find out by yourself." Then the wind suddenly died down so Len could open his eyes.

To his surprise, Anika was gone. Confused he looked around; there was no way you could disappear like that under a minute! Then, the school bell rang, telling the students lunch time is over.

Giving up, Len sighed and looked at the charm Anika gave him.

_'Right now I can't find the cat but maybe you'll have better luck. I'm trusting you to find that cat and fasten this charm around his neck, got it?'_ He remembered what she said.

He sighed for the 100th time today, and fastened it around his neck and ran to his next class. What he didn't notice, was the chain releasing the charm, allowing it to sink into his chest and at the same, time turn into a gold color. He also didn't notice the girl with sakura pink hair standing on the roof of the school, watching him, and the charm disappear into his body, and the glowing blue aura that's invisible to human eyes surround him.

"Good luck...and be careful...Kagamine-kun..." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Does anyone know where Nobara-san went?" The teacher asked.

Everyone looked at each other, and shook their heads. Right after the response the class had given, the doors were opened by a girl that looked about the same age as Miku, and had long cherry red hair and matching cherry red eyes. Her name was Miki Utatane, Piko's sister.

"Utatane-san, is there something you need?" The teacher asked.

"Um, does Anika Nobara go to this class?" She asked.

"Yes, except she seems to be absent."

"The principal asked me to tell you that she left early for a doctor's appointment." Miki said.

"Oh, well in that case, I guess I can let her off the hook. Thank you for informing me Utatane-san, you may return to your class."

Miki nodded and left.

Len looked surprised, and peered at Anika's desk.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

At the principal's office, the principal sat in her chair with a vacant and blank look in her eyes. Suddenly, the light went back into her eyes and she looked around confused.

"What was I...?" She mumbled to herself, not noticing a girl with pigtails standing inside a mirror.

'Gomenasai.' She mouthed and disappeared.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

**An hour later**

The school bell rung, telling everyone school was over.

"Stand," The class president commanded. Everyone did as they were told. "Bow," again every student obeyed.

"Sayonara!" The students exclaimed happily and left the building.

**Half an hour later**

Len was the only one at the front gates getting more impatient by the minute. He took out his phone and texted,

_'Where are you guys? It's been almost half an hour and Meiko made us promise to walk home together to avoid any more disappearances. You know how she is if we break one of her promises! I can't wait all day you know!'_

He sent the message. In less than a minute he got a reply. It would take a complete idiot to not know it was from Neru, the champion of all texting.

_'Sry! Looking 4 Piko's sister. Probably B down in 10 min.'_

_"Well they sure are taking their time."_ Len thought.

He sighed, and decided to wait just a little bit longer for the sake of his own life, and the others, and stare at the deserted building across the street since he had nothing else better to do. What he didn't expect, was to see Anika there staring at the sakura covered trees with her same emotionless expression. He was about to call out her name when she looked at him for a minute. A person passed in front of Anika while Len kept staring, and expecting her to keep on staring or see her walk away, instead, she vanished without a trace like the time during lunch.

Still confused, Len looked from right to left. If she walked away he would have seen her. It was already surprising enough no fan girls came up to him yet. He then heard the same voice inside his head.

_'Be careful. They will be after you now that the jewel is complete.'_ It warned, making Len look around some more.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well it's about time you-" Len didn't finish his sentence when he realized it wasn't Neru and Teto, but Miki.

The shadows of her bangs covered her eyes but Len ignored that.

"Oh, Miki-senpai! Neru-chan, Teto-chan, and Piko-kun are all looking for you!" Len said.

Miki said nothing but slowly let go of Len's shoulder and took out a bat that she was hiding behind her back. Len's eyes widened with fear, wondering what she was going to do with it.

"S-Sen...pai?" Len asked shaking in fear.

Then, as quick as lightning, Miki raised the bat and struck it down onto Len's head causing his world to slowly go black. The blow made his phone drop out of his pocket and onto the grassy lawn. Fortunately, it was not seen by Miki or Len.

"Senpai...w-why?" He asked.

The only response he got was a dark chuckle that sounded a little too childish, then darkness.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"Where are they?" Meiko asked, irritated.

She was expecting the young VOCALOIDS home at around 4:00 pm which was the time that their classes are over and they get back home.

"They should've been home at least half an hour ago!" She added.

Everyone else shrugged. Meiko let out a frustrated growl.

"Alright that settles it! Kaito, go to the school and drag them back here. I'm going to punish them for breaking a promise!" She commanded, cracking her knuckles.

Kaito looked up from his supreme sundae.

"But Mei-chan! You only made them promise to walk home together after school!" Kaito protested, he wanted to finish his sundae.

Meiko glared at him while she aimed a flamethrower she got out of nowhere at Kaito's ice cream.

"Go or the ice cream gets it."

Kaito's eyes widened,

"Alright, Alright! Just don't hurt my precious ice cream!" Kaito said running to the door.

Tei pouted,

"Why can't I go look for them and Len-Len?" She complained.

"Because, we can't trust you when it came to Len." Luka answered before Meiko.

Tei glared at her and was about to take out her butcher knife only that it wasn't there. Luka held it up.

"A no is a no, Tei." She said firmly.

Tei angrily stomped to her room.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

Len slowly started to wake up. His vision was still a bit blurry and he had a terrible headache. As soon as he was fully awake, he began to look around only to find himself on the roof of the school. He then realized his hands and feet were tied to...a glass cross which made him very confused. He also felt a piece of cloth tied tightly around his mouth.

"I see that you're finally awake." A voice said causing Len to have a mini heart attack.

He turned his head to the source of the voice. It was Miki. Len gave a frightened look that seemed to say _'Please untie me! Why are you doing this Miki?'_. Miki let out another dark chuckle,

"Sorry Len-nii, but I can't have you running away or attracting any attention now can I?" Something was wrong and Len knew it.

Miki was always kind and sweet to him and the other VOCALOIDS. It was very strange for her to act like this. He then noticed something strange about Miki's eyes. There was a blank and vacant look in them, same for something that looked like a black button in each eye. Her shadow also looked more like a nine year olds shadow with pigtails and her voice sounded nothing like the real Miki's.

Realization struck him like lightning.

"No, it can't be!" He thought and started struggling to get loose from the ropes that were keeping him tied to the cross.

As expected, it was futile.

_"Damn, for a nine year old, she really knows how to tie a knot!"_ He thought.

Yuki, knowing he figured it out, smiled,

"Wow Len-nii, you're smarter than I thought! Yes you guessed right, I'm controlling this girl's body. I did it when she was looking at herself in the mirror. Isn't that great? And for the first time in my life, too!" She said flashing her same psychotic smile.

Len gasped and glared at her. His eyes looked as if they were shouting at her,

_'Get out of her body, Yuki and tell me why you're here!'_ But that only made her smile more.

"Fufufu~ I just love how your expressions are so readable! It makes things a lot easier. Oh and I came here for something so I can't get out of her body just yet." She replied and walked over to Len and fished for the chain around his neck causing him to blush a bit.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He wanted to ask if it weren't for the gag.

It didn't take long for him to find out that she was going to steal the charm.

_"Stop! Don't take it, its Nobara-san's!"_ He said in his mind.

When Yuki got the golden chain, her eyes widened when she saw that the charm wasn't there. Her expression soon turned into an angry one. A hatchet formed in her hand and using the back side of it, she slammed it onto Len's head causing Len to cry out in pain. Blood dripped down his forehead.

"Where is the charm? Where is it?" Yuki accidentally shouted.

Len gave her a confused expression, clearly confused at why the charm wasn't there. But, Yuki thought he didn't know what she meant, causing her to whack him harder with the back side of the hatchet earning a louder but muffled cry of pain from Len. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Now where is the Jewel of Mirrored Lives?" She said lowering her voice.

XxxxxXxxxxx

"Argh! Where is he?" Neru said in a frustrated tone.

They had gone to the school gates where Len was waiting for them only to find that he was gone. They were out at the front gate waiting to see if he was going to come back.

"Why don't you try calling him, Neru? Maybe he went to look for us." Piko suggested.

"Good idea." Neru said as she took out her phone and dialed Len's phone number.

Pretty soon, they heard a familiar noise causing them to look around.

"Isn't that Len's ringtone?" Teto asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Neru answered.

Piko started to walk to the source of the noise.

"Guys, I found Len's phone!" Piko called from the corner of the school lawn.

The two VOCALOIDS ran over to see Len's cell phone.

"Do you think something happened to Len while we were gone?" Neru asked horrified.

"No, he probably dropped his phone by accident." Piko said but he didn't sound too sure.

Len never lost anything but bets.

"Yeah he probably-" Teto's eyes widened a bit as she looked around.

"Teto, what's wrong?" Neru asked.

"D-Did you hear that?" Teto replied.

"Hear what?" asked Piko who was starting to worry.

"Something that sounded like a whacking noise, then somebody cry out in pain, though it sounded muffled. I also heard someone shout, 'Where is the charm? Where is it?'"

Teto then started to look around more.

"Th-there it is again! Except it was a little bit louder. The person who cried out in pain sounded like..." Teto's eyes widened.

"Who? Who did it sound like?" Piko asked.

"It sounded like...Len!" Teto replied.

Both Piko and Neru's eyes widened.

"Wait! There's more! The other person is saying something but I can't hear clearly..." Teto continued and put her hand to her ear to hear better.

"You know...where...Lives?" Teto said. "That's all I got from that but I can't seem to recognize who the other person's voice is but one thing's for sure, she's definitely a girl." Teto concluded.

"Where is it coming from?" Neru asked.

"It seems to be coming from the...roof." Teto answered.

They all looked at each other.

"Alright, Teto, can you use your wings to fly us up to the roof?" Neru asked.

Teto sadly shook her head,

"No, my wings got injured when I accidentally crash-landed last week." She answered.

"Well guess we have to do the old fashion way, come on!" Piko said and started running to the staircase.

The two VOCALOIDS followed.

XxxxxXxxxxx

"You know what I mean. Now where is the Jewel of Mirrored Lives?" Yuki said lowering her voice.

It was then Len remembered what Anika said.

_'It's also impossible to drop but if the charm's gone but the chain turns to a gold color, that cat has nothing to worry about but if it's gone and the chain turns black, that means the cat's screwed and has to find it immediately.'_ And the chain was a gold color, but where did the charm go?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Yuki pointed the hatchet at Len's neck.

"I'll take off the gag so you can answer my questions but if you call for help or anything like that, I cut your head off, understand?" She asked in a low menacing voice.

Len answered by nodding his head. Yuki smiled and slid the piece of cloth down to his neck making Len let out a sigh of relief.

"Now Len, I will ask again, where is the Jewel of Mirrored Lives?" Yuki said dropping the hatchet to her side.

Len looked at her with a frightened expression.

"I-I don't know." He answered.

Yuki frowned.

"Humph! You're so mean, Len-nii, why do you lie to me? It doesn't matter; I know what will make you tell the truth!" Yuki said with an evil smile as she snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of Len.

At first, it looked like an ordinary mirror but then his reflection changed its form into a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a big white bow. She had bruises and wounds all over her and was breathing hard and about to slip into unconsciousness. Of course the girl was none other than...

"Rin!" Len said eyes wide.

Part of him was happy to see his sister not a rag doll, but another part was horrified at her condition.

_"But that's impossible, if it's her, I would feel her presence!"_ He thought, even though the image looked so real.

Rin looked up with her eyes almost as big as Len's,

"L-Len!" She yelled in a strained voice, tears running down her face.

"Now are you going to tell me or not?" Yuki asked.

Len looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know." He said.

Yuki frowned again.

"Tell me where it is or I'll kill your stupid sister." Yuki said.

Len's eyes widened and Rin looked at him with desperation in her eyes.

"Len! Don't tell her wear whatever you're talking about is! Don't worry about me!" She said.

Yuki smiled evilly.

"So what's it going to be Len-nii, you're going to tell me, or you watch helplessly as I kill your sister." Len looked at her with desperation in his eyes.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I don't know!" He answered.

Yuki sighed.

"I guess that's how it's going to be. Oh, and just in case her screaming attracts any attention..." She began mumbling a spell.

The next thing Len knew, the whole area was dead silent. There were no birds chirping or any cars going down the road. What really freaked him out was that two birds that were flying over them were now just hanging in midair, not moving an inch.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong with this door?" Piko said.

It had taken them about 2 minutes to get to the only staircase that led to the roof, only to find that every time they touched the doorknob, it would burn their hands.

Teto looked spaced out and was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Teto, you got any suggestions?" Piko asked.

No response.

"Teto? Earth to T-" Neru started to say

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" Teto asked.

They all stayed silent. Very faintly, they heard a cracking noise.

"What's that noise?" Teto wondered out loud.

"Well only one way to find out, and that's to get to the roof." Piko replied.

"Try kicking the door down. Maybe it's just stuck." Neru suggested.

Teto looked at her as if Neru was crazy. Piko nodded and was about to kick the door,

"W-wait! I don't think that's such a g-" Too late, Piko's foot made contact with the door, earning an electric shock.

He let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Piko! Are you okay?" Neru asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, what was that?" Piko said.

Teto looked surprised.

"Y-You mean you both can't see it?" She asked.

The two looked at Teto with a confused expression.

"See what?" They both asked.

"That giant lock and a blue barrier surrounding it. It also seems to be blocking the door." Teto answered.

The two looked at her like the way the other VOCALOIDS looked at Len. They were about to say she must be seeing things when another voice interrupted.

"I can see Kasane-san could see the barrier. In case you're wondering why only she can see the barrier, it's because she's a chimera." They all turned around to the source of the voice to see a short girl with pink hair tied into pigtails and an emotionless expression.

"Nobara-san, when did you get here?" Piko asked.

The two VOCALOIDS had a 'You know her?' look on their faces. Piko nodded and said,

"This is Anika Nobara; she transferred into our school from Hokkaido. Anika, this is Neru Akita from 11th grade and Teto Kasane from 9th grade." Anika nodded and bowed,

"It's nice to meet you, Akita-san, Kasane-san." She said.

They all looked at her and smiled.

"So you're that newbie everyone's been talking about! Oh, and just call me Neru!"

"Call me Teto!"

"And just call me Piko." Anika smiled a half smile,

"Then call me Anika." She said.

Her expression turned stern again.

"There is no time for being warm and fuzzy now. The demon is getting desperate to obtain the Jewel of Mirrored lives." She said firmly.

They all looked at her with a confused expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the who is getting desperate to obtain the what now?" Piko asked.

Anika sighed.

"There. Is. A. Demon. That. Is. After. A. Charm. That. Len. Has." Anika said slowly and simply. "And she's getting desperate too." Anika added looking out the window.

The trio also looked out and gasped. Everything outside had come to a stop. A bird that took off, a little grade-schooler that was about to fall, everything.

"Wh-what happened? It's like time stopped." Neru said quietly.

"That's exactly what happened. Right now we're the only ones besides Len and the demon who aren't frozen in time. Oh, and this happened when you were trying to get the door opened." Anika replied.

The three friends stared at her in shock.

"As I said, the demon's getting desperate to get a specific charm that Len has. It takes a great amount of energy to make a time barrier that big. It also has a short time limit so she only uses it when she has to. What she doesn't know, is that you three are still moving." Anika said and turned walking to the door.

"I'll open the door for you." She said simply and put her hand on the invisible lock.

She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she turned her hand. Everyone watched in amazement as the lock and chains became visible to everyone's eyes before it shattered. The door opened automatically.

"We may proceed now." She said with a bored expression until an eerie slithering and hissing noise stopped them.

"W-What's that noise?" Teto asked.

Nobody answered but noticed Anika's hands turn to fists and the shadows of her bangs cover her eyes."

"Tch, he came back for more huh? He's really starting to get on my nerves..." they heard her mumble.

She then turned to the VOCALOIDS.

"You go ahead; I got something that I need to take care of." She said to them.

"Wait, what if the door to the roof is like this one?" Piko asked remembering how he got shocked.

"Don't worry, the demon's pretty naive, besides, I don't sense another barrier." She answered.

"And, what kind of demon are we facing against?" Neru asked.

The hissing noise grew louder.

"No time to explain, but I will tell you this. If you heard Len talk about his vision then you know exactly what kind of demon." Anika answered making the others a little more confused.

Then they saw a vein pop on her forehead.

"God damn it! Never mind what I said, JUST GO! If you don't, it'll be too late for Len!" Anika commanded and ran down the hallway.

"Wait, Anika!" Piko called and ran after her but stopped at the doorway.

Anika had completely vanished.

"She's gone..." Teto said.

Suddenly they heard a loud cracking noise and a bloodcurdling scream. Neru recognized the scream almost immediately,

"LEN!" She yelled and ran up the stairs as fast as she could the others close behind her, not noticing that the hissing noise had stopped.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

***4 minutes ago***

Len kept staring at the birds as if they were going to move any second. Yuki, (who was still in Miki's body) noticing this, and smiled.

"Looks like you're still confused at what happened. Let me explain. I simply froze time. I would've done this when I knocked you unconscious but it takes too much energy to freeze time. It also has a time limit for about 10 minutes so I can't do it unless for emergencies. Right now, everything is frozen in time except for what's inside this school and us." She explained. "But if I had that charm, my powers would be limitless and no one will be able to defeat me!" Yuki exclaimed.

She turned to Len with a stern look.

"So, where is it?" Len looked at her with a frustrated look.

"I already told you, I don't know." He replied.

Yuki glared at him,

"LIES! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT AND YOU DO TOO! I CAN SENSE THAT YOU'RE HOLDING IT!" She yelled causing Len to flinch at her harshness.

After a few seconds, Yuki cooled down, and spoke in a calm and low voice.

"Look, Len, I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where you're hiding it or I might kill onee-san here."

"I told you once; I'm telling you again, I don't know where it is. If I did, I will never give it to you, but please, spare Rin. You can do anything to me, but don't hurt Rin!" He begged.

Yuki smiled maliciously.

"If that's the way you want, then alright. But I won't kill you just yet. I'd rather break you first!" She turned around and walked about 2 meters away from him with her hatchet.

Keeping her back turned, she secretly turned it into a whip without Len noticing.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Len asked nervously.

Yuki chuckled darkly

"I mean THIS!" As quick as a flash, Yuki turned around and lashed her whip lightly at Len's shoulder earning a small scream from him.

Some blood came out from the wound and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"LEN!" Rin screamed.

The small nine year old girl started giggling psychotically

"Wow Len-kun, your scream sounds so pure! It's music to my ears! This is fun! I want to do it more! And maybe hear you scream some more. Breaking you will be so easy!" Len glared at her,

"Yuki let Rin go!" Len said, even though he already knew it was already pretty obvious she wouldn't.

"Sorry Len, but I can't let Rin go, but since I'm such a nice person, she doesn't have to watch you get tortured! How does that sound?" Yuki said.

Len nodded his head. She snapped her fingers and the mirror started to fade away,

"Len, LEN!" Rin yelled as the mirror faded but before it disappeared Len gave a 'Don't worry, I'll be fine!' look.

Although he wasn't too sure himself.

_"Screaming won't do anything but amuse her and want more. I can't lose to her even if I really don't know where the charm is. I can't break. For Rin."_ He concluded

"Oh and just to let you know, that was a little warning. So, you ready to talk? This really is your last chance now." Yuki warned playfully.

Len smiled at her.

"Sorry Yuki but you only took me by surprise that time, but no matter what I won't break." Yuki once again, grinned maliciously.

"Alright if you say so, just to let you know that this time, I'm not holding back. I'm really excited to hear that scream of yours!" She said and lashed her whip harder at Len's stomach.

Len did the best he could to hold back a scream. The pain was intense. Yuki looked disappointed.

"You're actually not screaming? Aw, this won't be much fun now! But I know you'll scream eventually Len-kun! Fufufu~" She said as she lashed her whip harder at Len's right leg.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried with all his might, to hold back another scream.

"It doesn't hurt..." He said repeatedly in his mind holding back tears.

Yuki growled in frustration as she lashed her whip at him harder and harder at any place she can. Stomach, arms, legs, torso, and sometimes his forehead. Each blow got harder and faster. It went on for a minute, but to Len, it felt like a whole hour of agony and pain. Yuki laughed psychotically as she lashed the whip faster and harder at Len yet he still refused to scream.

The sweat that touched his wounds would only made them a hundred times more painful.

_"I can't do this anymore...it hurts..."_ He said in his mind as Yuki made a fresh wound at the base of his neck.

By now he was too worn out to speak. One lashed at the side of his face, only a centimeter away from his left eye. He felt blood leak out.

_"Please...stop..."_ He pleaded inside his head, wondering how he thought he would have endured it.

The only thing that made him endure it all was the reason he did this. Still, he was about to break but he didn't want to show it to Yuki. The torture went for another agonizing minute. During that time, Yuki made sure to keep him alive as she lashed her leather whip at the blonde VOCALOID. By now he had so many wounds you could barely see his skin.

His eyes looked lifeless and glazed over. He was also breathing heavily.

"I could do this forever! Fufufu~" Yuki exclaimed as her whip bit into some untouched flesh on Len's side.

Len clenched his restrained fists tighter and bit his lip to hold back another scream which at this point, was almost impossible.

_"Why isn't it over yet? It hurts..."_ Len mentally asked himself over and over again.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped coming. Len, thinking it was finally over sighed a breath of relief and about to sink into unconsciousness when the leather whip came down onto his torso and cut deeper than any of the other wounds he got, delivering overwhelming and unbearable pain throughout his entire body. His lifeless eyes shot open and became as wide as dinner plates as a bloodcurdling scream escaped his throat and rang through the entire frozen sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now that's the best scream yet! Considering the fact you hadn't been screaming for the entire thing." Yuki remarked.

Len breathed heavily as some of his blood dripped to the ground and tears streaming down his face.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, your blood looks so pretty! It's like liquid rubies!" Yuki said happily.

Len looked at her eyes and glared.

"Yuki...you already...had...your fun...now...get out of...Miki's...body...and let Rin go." He said, partly surprised at how hard it was to say that sentence.

"Sorry Len, but I'm not getting out of her body or letting her go until I get what I came for. So where is it?" Len had a tired expression,

"Just like...I said...before...I...don't...kn-know...but...I s-still...won't...give it...to you..." He said. His voice sounded weaker this time. The little girl frowned,

"Fine if that's the way you want it. It's a shame I have to end this; we could've been best friends!" Yuki said and lashed her whip an inch away from Len's throat. He gasped as he felt the air snap.

"The next one is going to your throat. It's a pity I won't ever hear you scream again. Fufufufu~" Len closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow that might end his life, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see that Yuki seemed to be hesitating, tears streaming down her face,

"N-no...d-don't make me k-kill Len...I don't want to!" Miki said with her regular voice. It was then Len noticed that the light in Miki's eyes started coming back and fade away again like a light bulb. Miki fell to her knees and started to cry,

"I'm sorry Len, I'm sorry Len." She said repeatedly. Then her eyes widened as she clutched her head and screamed.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"How many stairs are there?" Neru complained as they ran up the staircase after hearing Len scream.

"We're not far from the roof now." Piko answered.

"So what demon are we facing against?" Teto asked. Neru thought about it for a moment and snapped her fingers,

"The same demon Len talked about. You know the one in his dream?" Neru said. Teto looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Easy, remember Anika said if only you listened to Len that night you would've known? Well I was thinking about last when he talked about his nightmare and that no one would believe him. So then that would also mean that demon really did take Rin and the others!" Neru said realizing. Piko and Teto's eyes widened.

"Then we got to hurry!" Teto said as she climbed faster along with the rest of them. Suddenly they heard the same cracking noise they've been hearing since they got to the door to the stairs and then another scream, only it wasn't Len's.

"That sounds like Miki!" Piko said, alarmed as they got closer to the roof.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"N-No, please...d-don't make me...k-kill him!" Miki said. Len knew Yuki was trying to take over Miki's body again,

"Miki, fight it. Come on, I know you're stronger than that! Please, fight the demon possessing you!" Len said with all his strength. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. The screaming stopped and Miki stared at the floor, Len feared the worst.

"M-Miki?" He said nervously. Miki grabbed the whip and slowly got up, giggling psychotically. Len knew Miki had lost.

"Well that was irritating, well now that that's over, say goodbye Len. It's a shame, if you just told me where the Jewel was, none of this would've happened." She said as she raised her whip. Len once again shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain he'll be feeling soon. Suddenly he heard a bang,

"LEN!" Someone shouted and then,

'Crack' Len heard the leather make contact with flesh. But he didn't feel pain. And he was still alive. Instead, he felt someone lightly embracing him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Neru with a pained expression as she took the blow for Len.

"N-Neru...are you okay?" He asked. Neru's eyes widened.

"Am I okay? Am I okay! What about you? You're covered with wounds! I can take one hit but you? I can't even imagine the torture you went through!" Neru said angrily causing Len to flinch.

"I'm...sorry." He mumbled. He then heard somebody laugh.

"Sorry to ruin the touching moment but may I ask for onee-san to get out of the way so I can kill nii-san?" Yuki asked.

Neru turned around and stood in front of Len, spreading her arms out.

"Miki, why are you doing this?" Piko asked. Len sighed.

"That...isn't the real...Miki. Th-The demon's possessing her." He said. Yuki started to look impatient.

"Hey are you three going to move or what? I want to kill him now!" Yuki said. That made Neru angry.

"How dare you hurt the person I love...I can't forgive you but if you're going to whip someone, whip me. Len already suffered enough!" Neru cried standing in front of Len.

"Fufufu~ how touching. But if that's the way you want, I won't hold back." Yuki said and lashed her whip at Neru. She braced herself for the blow when somebody caught it.

It was a girl shorter than all of them wearing something that looked like a short, dark blue kimono with a pink Sakura flower design on it that ended right above her knees and was actually a sleeveless kimono like dress with long arm warmers with the same design. Underneath it were light blue shorts that also ended right above her knees. She also wore matching blue boots with a cross on each side.

The girl's pink hair was in pigtails tied with frilly, dark blue ribbons and had a plain gold tiara with a sapphire sitting on her head.

"A-Anika? Is that you?" Len asked. Somehow the girl looked very familiar now. Yuki frowned.

"Since you're hear I'm guessing my pets didn't take care of you now did he, Guardian?"

"Yuki, I should've known that you would come here. Oh and your "snake", be glad I was kind enough to show it some mercy. Unlike your other pets." Anika said as she threw what looked like a blue box at Yuki. Inside, was a monster snake that resembled a black mamba shrunken down to the size of a person's palm.

"I'm warning you, next time I see that snake again, I will not show mercy. Got that Yuki?" Anika said in a low voice. Yuki glared.

"As expected from the Guardian of The Mirrored Dimension, you're always so strict and taking things so seriously!" She said pouting. That made Anika angry.

"Yuki I can't have any of your pets or toys coming to this world and causing harm. You know that's my job. It's not something you take lightly." She said sternly.

"G-Guardian of The Mirrored Dimension?" Teto asked. Anika sighed. "Leave the demon to me. You go untie Kagamine-kun." She said. The others nodded slowly, and untied Len.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Neru asked. Len winced but he nodded his head.

A sword formed in Anika's hand while Yuki's weapon turned into a scythe.

"Yay! I get to play with the Guardian again!" She exclaimed happily

"You should consider yourself lucky that I have to hold back because of you possessing someone. But I must tell you, you still disgust me." Anika said and lunged at Yuki.

The others and Len went to the side and watched the fight. At first they were evenly matched, but then, one strike, Yuki stabbed through Anika's chest.

"ANIKA!" Len yelled. Their eyes widened when Anika lifted her head as if a scythe didn't go through her heart. She wasn't even bleeding!

"I'm surprised you even managed to penetrate me Yuki, I guess you're getting stronger. But I'm afraid that you just killed the wrong person. And one more thing, you let your guard down." She said as her body turned into a shattered mirror and glowing blue chains wrapped around Yuki, holding her in place. The VOCALOIDS gasped, confused at what happened but Yuki gritted her teeth,

"I should have known you'd use substitute and restraining spells. You're smarter than I thought." She said looking at the sky. The others confused, also looked up only to see the real Anika floating in the sky, looking at Yuki with a calm expression. She then gently landed on the ground and walked to Yuki, sword in hand. Suddenly Piko went in front of Yuki,

"What are you doing? You can't kill my sister! Even if there is a demon possessing her!" He said to Anika. She sighed,

"Get out of the way Piko-kun." She said with a bored expression.

"No, if you're going to kill Miki then you're going to have to go through me!" Len, Teto, and Neru watched silently.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her." Anika said calmly with her usual emotionless expression. Piko still refused to budge,

"You'd think I would believe that when you have a sword in your hand? Don't you care about anyone else's life?" He said. That made Anika grip the sword's hilt tighter,

"I do, it is my job to protect the ones I love from demons like her." She said in a stern voice gesturing to Yuki. "Now please move." Piko still refused. The shadow of Anika's bangs covered her eyes.

"Then I have no choice..." She mumbled and raised her hand. A wave of energy caused Piko to fly back and land right in front of the others. A barrier then separated Anika and Yuki from the rest of her friends.

"I'm sorry, this might hurt a bit." Anika said to Yuki. She smirked,

"Haven't you forgotten? As long as I'm in this body, you won't kill me, but onee-chan here." She said. But Anika let out a small smile,

"Who said anything about killing you? That's Len's job, not mine. Besides, I'm not powerful enough to kill you." She said quietly causing everyone to look at Len, who had a very confused expression. Yuki smiled psychotically,

"Ha! That boy? He won't even tell me where the Jewel of Mirrored Lives is even though he had it the whole time. He kept telling me that he didn't know. Heck he even sacrificed himself so that his stupid sister will be unharmed! What he didn't know was that stupid Rin girl I showed him was a fake! He's weak and gullible." Len looked at her with an angry expression,

"SHE'S NOT STUPID!" He yelled, he seemed to be angrier at the fact Yuki called Rin stupid. Anika sent a piercing gaze at him,

_'Don't get involved now.'_ He heard the voice say in his head again. He then realized that it was Anika talking to him. Anika then looked back at Yuki.

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth Yuki, he really doesn't know where the jewel is." She said. Yuki looked at her angrily.

"That's impossible! The jewel's aura is surrounding him meaning he has it! I also saw you give it to him. How could he not know where it is?" She asked Anika with a menacing tone. Anika still showed no emotion,

"That's because I didn't tell him where it was when it does disappear. Also, I only gave him half of the jewel. But now it's gone, yet he is holding the complete form of it without knowing it." Yuki started to get frustrated.

"But how?" She asked in a loud voice.

"Because that half of the Jewel chose him for a reason, it was because the other half was already inside his body when he was born. Therefore, it is now complete and one with his soul. And flows through his entire body. Even if you do take out his soul, it will still be impossible to get." She explained. Len's eyes widened,

"So what she's saying was...the whole jewel...is now inside my body, and I had half of it inside me my entire life?" He thought, very surprised.

"And do you know why half of it was inside his body instead of somebody else's?" Anika continued. "It's because he is the reincarnation of the former Guardian of Mirrored Lives, the girl you killed right in front of me 100 years ago, Lenka Kagamine." She finished

"Lenka...Kagamine?" Len mumbled. Now that he thought about it, the name sounded familiar.

"Enough talking, I have to do this quickly before the spell wears off." Anika said. She raised her sword and plunged it down into Miki's chest. Miki (Yuki's) eyes widened as the sword went deeper into her. What really surprised her was that she actually felt pain.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Yuki asked with a strained voice. Anika didn't answer but chanted a spell,

"Smite." and turned the sword as hard as she could. There was bright light and Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs. The next thing everyone knew, Miki was lying on the ground unconscious while in front of her was a nine year old girl that looked like a rag doll looking dazed. Time also seemed to move again.

"Miki!" Piko cried as he and Teto ran over to her.

"Why you! You ruined all the fun again!" Yuki whined, glaring at Anika who was back into her school uniform.

"Why don't you go back to where you belong now? You can't survive long in this world now that you're back in your original form." Anika said. Yuki glared her,

"I will not go until at least one of you is dead, so I choose...YOU!" Yuki lunged at Neru at top speed, scythe in hand.

"Neru!" Len yelled as he used all his might and pushed Neru out of the way. Only getting in the way himself. Yuki swung the scythe, creating a large gash on his torso. Len's eyes widened as blood poured out and his vision started to go black once again. The last thing he knew was he was falling off the side of the building and Neru yelling his name. Then his world turned hazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Len plummeted almost unconsciously to the ground. Suddenly, a phantom hand caught his. Len forced his eyes open a little and looked up to see a phantom girl with brown eyes and a french braid.

"Ai...ko..." He mumbled, confused at how he knew her name.

He didn't have much time to think before he was fully unconscious.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"Geez, Mei-chan can be scary sometimes! Threatening my ice cream like that!" Kaito whined to himself as he walked around the school grounds looking for the VOCALOIDS.

Suddenly, he saw something from the corner of his eye, and whipped his head to that direction only to see Len, floating down as if someone was carrying him bridal style. He then floated down into Kaito's arms. Kaito's eyes widened as he saw Len covered in wounds, and a large fresh gash across his torso. Fortunately, he was still breathing, but it was hoarse and uneven. His skin also looked pale.

"What in the name of ice cream?" He mumbled.

"Len, LEEEN!" He heard a voice shout from the roof.

He looked up to see Neru run to the side of the building with a horrified expression. Her expression turned into a relieved one when she saw Kaito there, with Len in his arms. Teto, along with Piko, Miki (who just woke up), and an emotionless girl that Kaito didn't recognize followed Neru to the side. The emotionless girl jumped down from the roof and gently landed in front of Kaito who had a dazed expression on what just happened.

"Is Kagamine-kun still alive?" She asked.

Kaito said nothing and nodded his head. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness...but now isn't the time to talk. We have to take him to the hospital immediately. He lost a huge amount of blood." She said to Kaito.

He nodded his head again,

"But what's your name?" He asked before he left.

"Anika Nobara, but just call me Anika." She said with a bored expression, even though Kaito knew she wanted him to hurry up and take Len to the hospital.

All of a sudden, everyone else ran to where Kaito was.

"What are you doing standing there Bakaito? Hurry up and take Len to the hospital!" Neru said.

"Wait, just what on earth is goin-?"

"No time to explain! Just hurry up and go!" Neru said.

"But shouldn't we call the ambulance?" Kaito said.

Neru's jaw dropped. She quickly took out her cell phone and at the speed of light, dialed the number.

"Hello? This is Neru Akita, please hurry and come to the Crypton High School. My friend is injured, and is losing blood. PLEASE SEND SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! Please, my friend is dying!" Neru said with desperation in her voice.

She then smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She said and hung up.

"The ambulance will try to come as fast as they can." Neru said.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came and immediately rushed Len to the hospital.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room, all worried if Len was going to survive or not. Neru was pacing back and forth while Miki was crying. Kaito was eating ice cream like crazy.

"It's all my fault! It's my entire fault!" she cried over and over.

"It's not your fault; it's that demon's fault." Piko said, attempting to try and make his sister feel better.

After a few minutes, the doctor walked into the room, a slight smile on his face.

"Good news, Kagamine-san is going to be just fine." He said.

"Really?" Neru asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded. Everyone, except Anika, smiled widely at each other.

"Can we go visit him?" Piko asked.

"One at a time though, please." The doctor said, and left the room.

"I'll go first?" Neru asked.

The others nodded and Neru made her way into the room where Len was. He was still unconscious.

"Len? I know you can't hear me at the moment, but, I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten there sooner...I...I know that I've been a total idiot towards you lately...but...that's because...I...I...-" Neru was interrupted when Tei suddenly burst through the doors.

"LEN! IM HERE! OPEN YOUR EYES! THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE HAS ARRIVED! YOUR WONDEREFUL SELF WILL BE UP IN NO TIME, BECAUSE I'M HERE!" Tei yelled, jumping onto his hospital bed and grabbing him, thrashing him all over the place.

"TEEEIIIII!" Neru yelled, grabbing her phone and smacking Tei on the head.

"Ow, Neru!" Tei yelled glaring at her.

Neru glared back.

"That's what you get for disturbing Len when he's injured!" Neru replied.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, YOU-" Tei was interrupted when somebody else shouted,

"OUT OF MY WAY! DAMNIT!" There was a crash and Meiko burst through the doors along with everyone else.

"GUYS!" Neru yelled, angry that everyone intruded.

Teto came in.

"Sorry! We couldn't stop them!" Teto said panting.

Piko and Miki came in.

"How did this happen?" Luka asked, horrified at Len's condition.

"You won't believe us when we tell you who did it." Miki replied quietly.

Meiko walked up to them.

"Tell us who did it." She demanded, the younger VOCALOIDS along with Miki and Piko looked at each other uneasily.

"Well...um...err..." Piko started to say.

"A demon did this to him." An emotionless voice said.

They turned to see Anika standing at the doorway.

"And who the hell are you?" Meiko asked.

She still showed no emotion.

"Anika Nobara. I'm in Kagamine-kun's classroom." She replied.

"Ok, but, you're saying that Len was attacked by a demon? That's impossible! There's no such thing!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Is it because you've never seen one?" Anika asked with that same emotionless expression.

Meiko was silent, and Anika turned her attention back to Len who was still unconscious.

"He told you about the demon. You didn't believe him, now he paid the price." She said quietly.

Everyone was silent and looked at Len with a guilty look on their faces.

"Yet it was mainly my fault. If I hadn't given him the other half of the jewel none of this would've happened. But, I had no choice. It was my job to deliver it to the reincarnation of the Guardian of Mirrored Lives." She thought and mentally hit herself.

"Damn it! Even when I'm now a mortal of this world, I can't even protect a person's reincarnation!" Anika noticed something strange.

"That's weird; he should wake up by now with all this commotion, even if Yuki put a spell on him! Something's definitely wrong." She observed as everyone crowded around Len, waiting for him to wake up.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"What is this place?" Len asked himself as he wandered through a blue colored forest.

It was very obvious he was lost.

"HEEEEELLLLOOOOO? ANYBOOOOOODYYYY?" He called out.

His voice echoed through the whole forest.

_'Len!'_ A voice in his mind shouted.

He looked around.

"Is that Anika? No her voice sounds too low to be Anika's." He mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and listened.

_'Len! Over here!'_ It came again but louder.

Somehow, the voice sounded hypnotic, and he wasn't sure if he should follow it or not.

_'I'm at the lake!'_ It said.

It was then his body started acting on its own. He started running towards the lake despite him trying to resist. He eventually got to the lake to see the same girl with brown eyes and a french braid standing in the middle of lake that reflected the moon.

He unconsciously walked to the middle of the lake, not even wondering why he didn't sink through the surface. All that was on his mind was who that mysterious girl was.

"Who are you?" He asked, even though he already knew her name.

The girl smiled a warm yet sad smile,

"Aiko Kiyoshi, the first victim to be pulled into the mirror along with my friend, Ryu. But for some reason, I survived the demon's curse. Unfortunately, Ryu fell victim to the curse and is now the demon's servant. He was that snake in the box Aiko had handed to Yuki. I am only pretending to be her servant until I can finally save him." She explained.

Sadness filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Len mumbled, feeling sorry for the girl.

She smiled.

"It's alright!" She said happily, but Len knew she had forced a smile.

"I-Is there any way I can help?" Len asked hoping it would make her feel better.

"You are the reincarnation of Lenka-chan, am I correct?" Aiko asked, Len nodded,

"From what I heard, yes." He answered.

Aiko smiled again.

"Thank goodness, I finally found you!" She said and like Yuki, snapped her fingers.

What looked like a flat, stone bed rose from the water. It was about half the height of Aiko.

"Please, lay down." Aiko said to Len.

He hesitated, still not knowing if he should trust the girl or not.

"Please, trust me. I won't hurt you, promise." Aiko said.

Len nodded slowly, and hesitantly laid down on the flat piece of stone. Aiko then laid a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Her fingertips glowed a soft, blue glow, and all of a sudden Len's mind went blank and he had a vacant look in his eyes.

**Is Aiko good, or EVIL? Well, I'm not telling you :3. *Evil laughter* Anyway, so, if you don't want Yuki putting a scythe through your torso, I suggest pressing that little review button. And if you don't you'll play with Yuki forever~! Fufufufufu~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry we took so long! Alice's e-mail is a huge pile of junk since I've been RP with my friends and everything goes to her e-mail…sorry Alice! Hehe~! Anyway, so, enjoy the chapter~! And god DAMN IT! Alice is so mean to my OC's! Oh well. **

Chapter 6: The Past

"I see...so that's what happened..." She mumbled as she read Len's "memories".

She opened her eyes and took her hand off Len's forehead. Len closed his glazed over eyes.

"So, now you're the only one with the power to defeat that Demon once and for all." She added and smiled at the unconscious boy.

"Then I have a request. Please, save Ryu from Yuki." She said.

There was no response. But she took it as a yes anyways. Aiko grabbed Len's hand and linked pinkies with his,

"It's a promise then! Pinkie swear, cross my heart and hope to die!" She said, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Fufufufu~ nice work Aiko, you captured nii-san!" A voice said playfully.

Aiko gasped and turned around to see a 9 year old girl.

"What are you talking about?" She retorted.

Yuki just smiled more.

"You don't have to be so modest! I know you captured him because you knew I wanted him dead! You don't have to hide it!" She exclaimed.

She then frowned again.

"Now be a good friend and give him to me." She said in a low dark voice.

Aiko glared venom at her.

"Who said I would give him to you? He's my last hope!" Aiko exclaimed.

Yuki started to look irritated.

"You're starting to make me angry, Aiko; you don't want me to kill you, do you? If you don't give him to me, I'll kill you! And Ryu-nii wouldn't even care!" Yuki demanded.

Aiko was silent for a while but she made up her mind.

"Never." She said and snapped her fingers.

Len was suddenly surrounded by blue light.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it, fine." Yuki said.

"Looks like my first doll is broken…I'm sorry, nee-chan, but I guess you're too damaged to fix. I'll have to throw you away." Yuki said, and a knife extended in her hand.

She threw it at Aiko, and it went through her chest. Aiko gasped, and fell to her knees. She looked up one last time at Yuki, this time, seeing Ryu beside her.

"One of 'em broke?" He asked.

Yuki nodded.

"It's so sad, isn't it? Having to throw out your first friend…but you won't break; will you, nii-chan?" Yuki asked.

Ryu smiled and shook his head.

"I'll never break, I promise." He said.

Aiko's eyes swelled up with tears, and she looked one last time at Len.

"Save Ryu…please…" She said.

"And please...avenge me…Ryu would be mad…if you didn't…." She said in a strained voice as she disappeared.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"AIKO!" Len yelled as he shot into a sitting position.

Drops of cold sweat dripped down his forehead and he was breathing heavily. As soon as he calmed down, he took a good look at his surroundings, only to find that he was in the hospital. Suddenly a voice startled him.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Len looked at the direction the voice came from.

The doctor came out.

"You were out for quite a while. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not." He remarked.

Len raised an eyebrow.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About three days." The doctor answered.

Len's eyes widened

"Three days!" He exclaimed, very surprised and looked at the clock.

It was now 1:00 in the morning. It's a wonder how much time passes when you're unconscious.

"Oh I almost forgot, you have a visitor. She had been waiting since 12:00 at night. We tried to tell her to leave but she said that she'll wait until you woke up." He said.

"Really? Who is it?" Len asked.

"A girl who said she was in your class. Anika Nobara was her name. You know, it was strange, she predicted you would wake up at 1:00 in the morning and you actually did! I'll go tell her you're awake." The doctor said and left.

Pretty soon, Anika came in with a slight smile.

"Glad to see you're awake." She said and sat in a chair.

Len smiled back.

"Nice to be awake." He said. "I can't believe three days already passed while I was unconscious." He added.

"Yeah, everyone in school was worried about you. But, especially Neru and the others." Anika said.

"Oh yeah, speaking of that, how are they doing? I bet Kaito was eating ice cream like crazy and Tei was creating mischief just to see me." Len said.

Anika laughed, much to Len's surprise.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Len asked.

It was the first time he saw Anika show some emotion like laughter. Usually she had an emotionless expression.

"No! Not really! It's just that what you said was all true! Except, when I visited your place, Kaito tried to lighten the mood by running around naked in only a batman mask, cape, and a belt full of plastic weapons yelling 'I'm batman!' You should have seen Miku's and Meiko's faces!" She said.

"I wish I had! But this is the first time I saw you laugh! You're usually emotionless all the time!" Len exclaimed.

Anika smiled her usual half smile,

"Hey, Haku shows her emotions sometimes, too. So that doesn't mean I don't! But anyways, the funniest part was that Gakupo also dressed the same as Kaito except he had a loincloth. He then started arguing with Kaito saying he was batman, though, I sweat dropped at that time." She said.

Len pouted playfully and crossed his arms.

"Jeez, all the good stuff happens when I'm gone, huh?" He said.

Anika gasped.

_Flashback_

_Lenka pouted playfully and crossed her arms,_

_"Jeez, all the good stuff happens when I'm gone, huh?" She said._

_Anika laughed,_

_"I guess so!" She answered._

_Flashback over._

"Anika? What's wrong? D-Did I say something bad?" Len asked frantically.

Anika looked up, realizing she had been crying, and wiped away her tears.

"It's nothing." She answered.

Len looked at her questioningly.

"Alright then..." He said.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Here!" Anika said and pulled out a bento box.

"Neru told me how much you hated hospital food. Besides, you haven't eaten in three days." She said.

Len looked at the bento box and scratched his head,

"Thanks, but I'm not that hung-"

_'Smack!'_ Anika hit Len with a fan.

"Ow! What was that for?" Len asked, rubbing his head.

For a second he thought he saw her smirk.

"That's because a growing boy needs his nutrients!" She answered him, imitating a mother.

"But I'm older than you..." Len mumbled.

"What? And your point is?" Anika retorted.

Len gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, fine." He said and gobbled down the food. Anika gave a sad smile.

_Flashback_

_Lenka looked at the bento box and scratched her head,_

_"Thanks, but I'm not that hung-"_

_**'Smack!'**__ Anika hit her with a fan._

_"Ow! What was that for?" Lenka asked, rubbing her head._

_Anika smirked._

_"That's because a growing girl needs her nutrients!" She answered her, imitating a mother._

_"But I'm older than you..." Lenka mumbled._

_"What? And your point is?" Anika retorted. _

_She gave a sigh of defeat._

_"Alright, fine." She said and gobbled down the food. _

_Anika patted her head,_

_"Good girl." Lenka frowned,_

_"I'm not a dog." She pointed out._

_Anika smiled more._

_"Good kitty!" She teased. _

_Lenka glared playfully at her,_

_"I'm not a cat, either!" She complained._

_Flashback over_

"Lenka-chan..." Anika mumbled.

Len looked up,

"Lenka? Didn't you mention her when you were fighting Yuki? Just who is she?" He asked. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" He added.

Anika was silent.

"You remind me too much of her." She mumbled, but then smiled.

"I guess I can tell you. After all, you are her reincarnation!" She said.

"Just like you, Lenka was smart, nice, and put her blonde hair into a ponytail. She sometimes would be so modest when it came to people treating her. Almost everyone in Sakura Village loved her." Anika explained. "Even though I was still human back then, I was still the only one who knew she was a guardian. We were the best of friends until Yuki...killed her." She added.

Len looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. But how did you become a guardian?" Len asked.

"When we were pulled into the mirror, Lenka was really surprised I didn't turn into a doll. When Yuki discovered us, she was about to kill me until Lenka sacrificed herself. After that, Yuki was about to kill me next until something blocked the blow and transported me to another part of the dimension. There, she told me I was the next Guardian of the Mirrored Dimension. She told me what my job was and said I could travel back in time to prevent Lenka's fate. When hearing that, I accepted and became a Guardian." She answered.

"Oh."

"Yes, I did travel back in time, over and over again. But...but...every time Lenka's fate was the same. At the end I told her everything and she said this to me."

_Flashback_

_"Lenka! Lenka! Please, stay with me! Don't die!" Anika begged. _

_Lenka breathed heavily as she started to glow. That wasn't a good sign._

_"A...nika...please...don't go back...in...time again...I don...t want you...to...feel the pain...of...me dying...again." She said._

_She then gathered all her strength to say her words clearer._

_"Instead, find my reincarnation. You'll know who that person is. I know you will. So promise me that..." She said as she glowed brighter. _

_Tears streamed out of her eyes._

_"I will, I promise!" Anika said. _

_She felt tears going down her face, too. Lenka lifted her hand._

_"Then pinky swear, cross my heart..."_

_"And hope to die." Anika finished, linking pinkies. _

_Lenka smiled and grabbed both of her hands and closed her eyes,_

_"I'll teleport you to the future." She said as she started to disappear. _

_Before she disappeared completely, Anika saw a flash of light engulf her and suddenly she was surrounded by unfamiliar tall buildings. In her hands was a small blue diamond linked to a silver chain. It was about half the size of the Jewel of Mirrored Lives._

_**'When you get closer to my reincarnation, the jewel will glow brighter. But you can only give it to that person when he or she is about the same age as me'**__ Lenka's voice said._

_**'Goodbye...for now...Anika-chan.'**__ It added and the voice disappeared._

_Flashback over_

"It took me a while to adjust to what it was like 100 years in the future and realize no one could see me." Anika explained with an embarrassed grin.

"As I walked on, I neared the hospital. That was when the jewel half started glowing. I knew you were in the hospital. The jewel led me all the way to the nursery, much to my confusion.

_Flashback_

_"Huh? The jewel led me to the nursery?" Anika asked herself. She was really confused but decided to trust the jewel. It led her to two twin, blonde haired babies, a boy and a girl. That was when it glowed the brightest._

"To tell you the truth, I thought Lenka's reincarnation was Rin at first." Anika said.

Len chuckled.

"Can't blame you." He answered

_Flashback...again_

_Anika kept staring at the two babies, mostly the girl,_

_"Is this Lenka's reincarnation?" She asked herself as she dangled the jewel above her. _

_The glow seemed to dim a little. She then moved it to the boy. It glowed brighter than before. Suddenly the boy begin to stir. He seemed to be irritated by something. _

_When he opened his eyes, Anika saw a pair of familiar blue eyes. Instead of crying, the baby smiled and outstretched his arms out towards her. He started gurgling happily._

_"That baby can see me?" She thought, surprised._

_What she really thought was strange was the red birthmarks on the girl's right shoulder and the boy's left shoulder. They both seem to say '02'._

"That was a sign saying we were going to be the next two VOCALOIDS" Len explained to her.

Anika frowned.

"Len, I'm sorry for asking this but where are your actual parents?" Len smiled sadly.

"They both died in a fire when we were about a year old. Rin and I were the only ones that survived. People believed it was the power of the VOCALOIDS. What was really strange though was that they found me unscathed but unconscious but Rin had some minor burn injuries and scratches, and she was crying her eyes out." Len said.

Anika's expression turned stern,

"Len that wasn't the power of a VOCALOID, that was the power of the Guardian of Mirrored Lives. I was there, so I know.

_Flash...ah, screw it!_

_Anika stood in the middle of the pile of rubble, staring at the dead 1 year old girl and a sleeping 1 year old boy not too far away from her._

_"So sad, to die at such a young age..." Anika said sympathetically. _

_The baby boy opened his eyes and saw his twin sister lying motionless. Confused, he crawled over and shook her, making a few noises. Suddenly the noises started to turn into a word._

_"R-Rin...Rwin!" He said. _

_Suddenly, there was the glow on his hand as he put his hand onto his dead sister. Suddenly they both began to glow a blue color. Anika watched in amazement. When the glow faded, the boy started to look weary and collapsed next to the girl. Meanwhile she slowly opened her eyes and cried._

_"A-Amazing! He brought her back to the living!" Anika said in awe. _

_She then heard voices._

_"What's that sound?"_

_"It sounds like a child!" _

_"Over here!"_

_A head popped over the mountain of rubble and ashes._

_*over*_

"So then they found us and thought it was the power of the VOCALOIDS we survived and took us to the VOCALOID mansion." Len finished.

Anika nodded in agreement.

"You know I've always been wondering how-" Lens eyes widened and he clutched his head in pain.

"Len? Len what's wrong?" Anika asked, panicked on the inside.

A few minutes later the pain resided but his eyes had another blank look in them,

"June 17, 2012, Ryu Yukio, 18 years old, will be taken away by death." He said in a flat monotone voice.

Len's eyes returned to normal and he fell unconscious. Anika, on the other hand, looked both surprised yet unsurprised at the same time. After all, she had seen this happen before.

**X**

"Len, do you want to talk to Miku-nee?" 8 year old Rin called.

Len looked up from his book.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

Miku was having a concert in Los Angeles. Before he went out the door, he turned around facing a 7 year old girl who had short pink hair and was wearing a dark blue sleeveless kimono like dress with pink Sakura designs on it and light blue shorts underneath. No one could see her except Len. She was looking up from her drawing.

"Wait here Ani-chan! Len will be back soon." She smiled and nodded.

Len ran to the telephone

"Miku-nee!" Len almost yelled into the telephone.

"Oh, Len how are you? It's only been a few days but I feel like I hadn't seen you in a hundred years!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rin-nee, Meiko-nee, and everyone else misses you t-" He gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

He groaned, and clutched it. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Len? Len! What's wrong?" Miku asked, alarmed.

Len didn't answer; the pain was too much for him.

"Please, not again..." He mumbled.

Miku heard it and got even more anxious.

"Len! What's wrong? Please, tell me!" She cried.

Suddenly, the pain resided and Miku sighed in relief as she heard Len calm down.

"Is the pain gone?" She asked.

No answer.

"Hello? Len, are you still there?" She asked, starting to feel anxious again.

Suddenly she heard Len say something in a monotone voice.

"Come back to Tokyo before August 31, or you'll truly regret it." Miku eyes widened.

"Len, is this some sort of joke? You know I won't be back until September!" She said.

Len drew in a shaky breath.

"Please, come back to Tokyo before your birthday, or a terrible tragedy will fall upon you, too." He said.

Miku started to get even more confused.

"Len, that's r-"

"Please! I don't want to lose you Miku-nee!" He cried.

It was loud enough for only an invisible girl to hear. Miku was stunned, unable to process what happened. She then came up with an answer.

"Okay, I'll think about it." She replied.

Len sighed in relief,

"Thank...good...ness..." He said.

The next thing Miku heard was a loud thud and then silence.

"Len? Len are you there? Answer me! Len!" She cried.

No use, he was unconscious. Little did he notice was a girl invisible to others peering out the door calmly but slightly surprised.

"Future sighting, one of the Guardian of Mirrored Lives's abilities. Looks like its happening sooner than I expected." She remarked in a voice that sounded more mature than an actual 7 year old.

**Not much of a cliffhanger…at all…but oh well. I guess you can't ALWAYS have a cliffhanger. *Sigh*.**

**REVIEW OR YOU'LL BE A BROKEN DOLL.**


End file.
